


Special Dinner

by 4AlarmFirecracker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Romance, What can I say I love fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/pseuds/4AlarmFirecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Root has been planning a special dinner for her and Shaw for a whole week. When the day comes however, Shaw doesn't come home for dinner, eats on a stakeout. Shaw gets home and sees Root asleep on the couch waiting for her and a table set for a romantic dinner. She feels bad she missed it so she decides to cook for Root the next day to make up for it. (via @jollyreginaldrancher on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a new Shoot story for you ♥  
> English isn't my first language. Thank you keziahm for your beta.

Root was sitting on the couch, her fingers intertwined, waiting for the woman she couldn't get out of her head. She released a breath, scratching her nails on her black pants. She had chosen those pants because Shaw once surprised her by casually saying that she looked good in it. Indeed Root had, more than one time, caught the compact sociopath looking at her long legs and at her perfect ass. She smiled at the thought. Root's button up shirt was the color of passion. She loosened up one button trying to cool herself. Her hands were shaking slightly. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Shaw was supposed to be here already.

She had prepared this dinner for a week now. A juicy steak like Shaw loved. A bottle of wine was waiting on the table and a beer was ready for Shaw in the cooler. The table was ready too … Everything just waited for the small woman.

Root looked at the clock again. Only five minutes had passed since the last time she checked. What was talking Shaw so long ? Root had left the subway early to prepare this surprise for her favorite little firecracker. She began to imagine the worst. Shaw could have been shot, she could bleed to death at the exact moment Root was waiting for her. Shaw could have forgotten her and drinking in a bar, having to reject the advances of a flirty man … or woman. She felt a sting in her heart … Jealousy. She hated that feeling. A look at the clock … 10 more minutes had passed. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She was definitely worried.

 

* * *

 

Shaw was sitting next to Reese in the car. The number they received at the last moment just after Root left wasn't showing his nose. She sighed. Thank god Reese had brought sandwiches on the stakeout. She couldn't have survived without food. The car was mostly silent, both of them liking the silence. She checked her watch. She should have been home an hour ago.

_"_ _So …"_

It was Reese.

"Tell me Shaw. How long you and Root have been living together now ?"

She bared her teeth.

_"_ _One month today. And she's still a pain in my ass."_

Reese smiled.

_"_ _She loves you, you know. I can see it every time she looks at you or talks about you."_

_"_ _Yeah … But I will never be able to return her feelings. At least not completely. And that will hurt her eventually. Now please Reese … Close your mouth."_

Shaw yawned a few times.

_"_ _Shaw. I can watch him on my own. Go back to your home and get some sleep will you ? Or you won't be any good for us tomorrow."_

Shaw opened her mouth to retort.

_"_ _No Shaw go … Don't argue with me."_

She left the car, slamming the door behind her, angry. She'd take the public transport.

 

* * *

 

She turned her key into the door lock. The living room was filled with a subdued light. The table was ready for a dinner. But not like an everyday dinner. Why would the table be like that ? She took her leather jacket off, revealing her black tank top. One of Root's leather jackets actually. She had taken it from the hacker and now it had become hers.

_"_ _Hey Root, don't tell me you waited for me to eat."_

No response.

_"_ _Root ?"_

A small noise caught her attention. When her eyes locked on the lying form in the sofa, a smile formed itself on her lips. She brought herself closer to Root. She was sleeping. Shaw took a blanket she found nearby and covered Root's body with it. Then she sat at the edge of the sofa next to Root, looking at her peaceful face. The hacker looked like an angel, her lips slightly opened and her hair in front of her eyes. The compact woman pushed a hair strand on the side of Root's face. When did she had become like that ? The answer was just next to her : Root. She knew anger, she knew boredom … but that feeling she had when she was with Root, she couldn't name it. She only felt it when she was with Root or when she thought of her or worried about her. When did she begin to worry about people ? That feeling … was it love ? How did Root feel ? Root's feelings were always too much for Shaw. She suspected they were too much for most people too. One thing Shaw knew really well was that she had to protect Root. She could brake at any moment. She was so frail. In a surge of affection, Shaw slowly kissed Root's forehead. Shaw's eyes were still closed when she heard Root's frail voice.

_"_ _Shaw ? You're home ? What time is it ?"_

Root sat on the sofa and rubbed her eyes.

_"_ _Sorry I woke you. You were planning something ?"_

Shaw waved at the table.

_"_ _Yeah I wanted to surprise you with a steak. I thought you were gonna get back home earlier. Where were you ? I've been worried."_

_"_ _A number came up right after you left. Reese and I were on a stakeout. Sorry I already ate."_

_"_ _Don't be."_

_"_ _You really prepared all of this for me ?"_

Root smiled.

_"_ _Sameen. You should know by now that I would do anything for you. You know. I'll cook you the steak tomorrow it's not a big deal."_

Shaw could see that it bothered Root.

_"_ _I will do it. I owe you at least that."_

Root looked at Shaw, profound love in her eyes.

_"_ _Don't look at me like that."_

_"_ _Like what ?"_

Shaw rolled her eyes.

_"_ _Like I'm your everything."_

_"_ _What if you are ?"_

It took Shaw by surprise. Root's hand covered her thigh and traced small patterns on it, a smile covering her entire face. Shaw released a small breath when she moved her hand to cover Root's. It only lasted a few seconds but Root stopped breathing. Shaw swore she had heard the hacker's heart beating stronger and her hand burning a little. When their hands parted, they both felt the loss of contact.

_"_ _Come on, let's go to bed Root. I'm exhausted. Do you want to eat a little something before going to bed ?"_

_"_ _No I'm tired too. Where is Bear ?"_

_"_ _I left him with Harold. Figured he wouldn't like the stakeout."_

Shaw smiled then they both slipped into something more comfortable for the night and they turned off the lights. Shaw could feel Root's body pressing against her back. She would never admit it but it reassured her. She even liked it. Touching Root had become a habit. It offered her a tether to reality. Root's breath was on her neck. She felt Root stuff her nose in her hair and her hand grabbing her waist. Shaw covered Root's hand with her own for the second time of the evening. She swore she felt at that moment a smile on Root's lips. After a few moments, she fell asleep. Was happy the feeling she had felt at that moment ?

 

* * *

 

The next day was pretty calm. They didn't receive a new number. Reese had dealt with the number on his own after the stakeout. Root and Shaw spent part of their day at the shooting range. Shaw unwound herself while Root admired the view.

_"_ _Let's go Root. I have a dinner to serve …"_

_"_ _I can't wait."_

Root smiled, her hand pushing Shaw on her back to go faster.

When they arrived home, Root opened her laptop to code a few things for The Machine and Shaw began to dress the table and cook the steak.

Shaw heard the laptop being closed and saw Root approaching. Root positioned herself behind Shaw, caressing her sides and finally crossed her fingers on the small woman's belly. Shaw told to herself that's what love must felt like. A feeling of belonging. Belonging to someone. What if home wasn't a place but a person ?


End file.
